This invention pertains to door stops and more particularly to a stop for an exterior screen door or storm door. Such doors are frequently subject to near violent opening in windy climates where the wind may suddenly catch the door either unlatched or being opened. When this happens while someone is opening the door, it is not uncommon for the wind to pull the door from a person's hand and slam it violently against a wall, jerking chains or other restraints to the breaking or bending point, occasionally pulling hinges loose or doing other damage.
There have been several devives used in an effect to minimize the damage. Chains or springs between the door and the door jamb adjacent the hinge are frequently used. Hydraulically damped dooor closers having a small single piston and engaged between the door and the jamb carrying the hinges are also common. However, all of these devices have shortcomings. Both the chains and the door closers are customarily fastened to the door jamb by screw devices. Since much of the force pulls directly on the head of the screws, there is a tendency for them to pull out of the wood. It is not at all unusual to have the piston rod of the door closer be bent so that it cannot be used again.
By my invention, I provide a door stop readily reversible so it can be used with either right-hand or left-hand doors. The multiple fastenings are numerous enough that the force is spread among them making failure less likely. The device is also readily reversible so that it can be used on doors opening from either the right or left side.